fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowie (Original)
Bowie the Teddy Bear is the main protagonist of the upcoming Bowie series produced by Fandro. Bowie is one of many teddy bears in the bear tribe, yet he is unique with his rock powers. History Before Birth Before Bowie was born, his mother was running through the forest as she was being chased by the series' antagonist, Bananas the Monkey. She tripped and was going to be brutally beaten, but Paul the teddy bear came in and engaged battle with Bananas. Bowie's mother made it home and managed to stitch Bowie together before Bananas made it there. He then made the mother disappear, and Bowie managed to defeat Bananas with amazing untold rock powers. Swearing revenge, Bananas hops back into the Monkey Jungle. Early Years Bowie attended Bear School when he was one, like any other teddy bear, and learned the basics of everything. He excelled especially in science class, and learned of the element powers. He then learned that he held the power of rock, and can use it to advantage, and can go as far as creating earthquakes. Bearnage Bearnage is the teddy bear's equivalent of teenage, but it starts when a teddy bear is four. Bowie met Samantha, his future wife, at the age of five, and met his usually missing brother, Paul. Not much has happened during this period other than Bowie meeting his future family. Bowie married Samantha at the age of 8, which is legal in the case of Teddy Bears. A bit later, they stitched Ashe and Shelia, their children, together and now they had a big happy(?) family. Modern Life Bowie now has many adventures and is trying to defeat Bananas, his ultimate enemy. Game Appearances BowieQuest Bowie appears in BowieQuest as the main protagonist. BowieQuest II Bowie appears in BowieQuest II as the main protagonist yet again. BowieQuest lll: House Havoc Bowie appears in BowieQuest lll as the main protagonist once again. Bananas' Puzzle Arena Bowie appears as one of the playable heroes. He is the main protagonist in story mode. Bowie Snowboarders Bowie stars as a playable character. In story mode he is the main protagonist, and works alongside Ashe and Samantha to stop Bananas' destruction (again). Fantendo Universe Bowie has a confirmed appearance in Fantendo Universe. He is a playable protagonist in the game. His partner in the game is Yurei. Description: Bowie is one of the many bears in the Bear Tribe, a race of animated teddy bears that live just like Humans do. Unlike the other members of the tribe, Bowie has magical rock powers, which he uses to save the other bears, and help out whenever needed. When the amnesia bomb went off, Bowie was drained of all life, becoming a normal teddy bear, but was brought back to life by a magical power given to him by his Partner, Yurei. Personality Bowie is carefree and strives for absolute freedom. He is usually good-tempered and is pretty jolly, which isn't very usual for an adventurer. His temper only changes when he sees Bananas, and things go reverse. Bowie and Bananas have a very dangerous relationship and they battle each other very hard. Other than that, Bowie is the great jolly guy. Relationships Ashe They treat each other like brothers. They have many adventures together, and they share very similar personalities. Both view their cultures differently, though. Samantha Samantha is a hot-head, but the two get along nicely. They travel very well together, and they have shared very similar feelings on their lives. Shelia She is a greedy teddy bear, but she likes her father greatly. She askes Bowie to get her lots of things, and Bowie isn't very happy about it. But he does it to avoid a house tornado. Paul The two have a tough sibling rivalry, but the two pair together very well. Even though they almost never see eye to eye, they share the feeling that Bananas is insane. Bananas Bananas is Bowie's main enemy. Believing that Bowie killed off most of the monkeys in his tribe in a previous war, he's tried to kill him from time to time. Bowie always defeats him, though, and that drives him more crazy every game. White He and White are good friends and work together (often in RPs) to stop the combined works of Bananas and Dark Matter. Scarlet Pensar Bowie and Scarlet are great friends and make a great team. They usually work together in RPs to stop the combined efforts of their enemies. Data They don't think much of each other (Data goes as far as calling Bowie an Unten recolor), but they work together well in fights. Unten He and Unten are good friends. Userboxes These are Bowie's Userboxes. Gallery Bowie the Teddy Bear Custom.png|''BowieQuest'' Bowie ACL.png|''Fantendo Universe'' SSB_Bowie_Series.png|Bowie Logo for Smash games Bowie Artwork BPA.png|Rock-tossing BowieOnSkateboard.png|Skateboarding Bowie.png|This is Bowie in the middle of a fight. BowieJurpLuke.png|By JurpLuke Bowie finished.png|Bowie's somewhat 3D artwork Bowie by Tom.png|by Trivia *Bowie is an idea that Fandro had since he was nine. *Bowie has never, ever heard of Unten, despite their similarities in design. *Bowie was named after David Bowie. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teddy Bears Category:Fantendo Mayhem